Nakajima Sisters
by Hanaoujo
Summary: The Nakajima sisters are staying over at the Asahina's recidence. What will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Third persons POV:

"Yume-neechan do we really have to stay there? Can't we just go back to our house?" Said a girl with light pink hair with wavy medium length hair she uses a black medium sized butterfly hair clip on the left side of her hair and on her right side you could see that she braided one strand of her light pink hair. She has a light green coloured eyes.

"Akira, we already said that we will stay with Ema and her brothers so let's just stick to it." A girl with brunette and long straight hair that reaches to her hips and is called Yume replied to her little sister that is at the passengers seat while looking at the road driving the car. While her little sister have light green coloured eyes she has a brown coloured eyes.

"Akira chan, you don't like Ema chan?" Said a girl with brunette and long wavy hair that reaches her hips asked Akira from the front seat. Like Yume she has brown eyes.

"Well, I like her Yuuki nee chan. Ema- neechan is really nice. But, 13 boys really?! I mean its much more safer with the four of us in our own house. And besides Aoi nee chan is uncomfortable with boys. You agree with me right Aoi-neechan?" Akira replied and asked a girl that is sitting in the passenger seat with her. The girl that is named Aoi has dark blue straight medium length hair that is seen a pony tail.

"I agree with Akira." Aoi replied while looking at her big sisters at the front seat.

"Well, we already agreed with mom and dad and besides we already arrived." Yuuki replied while pointing a big building to her little sisters.

"It's really huge!" Aoi replied looking at the building.

"Yeah it is. I bet I can make a lot of plots for my manga here I mean think about it 13 boys. Kyaa~" Yume said happily.

"Probably we could all find a boyfriend here. Kyaa~" Yuuki said. Than Yuuki put her hands next to Yume signalling Yume to high-five. Yume gladly gave Yuuki a high-five then they both laughed out loud. Aoi and Akira followed their big sisters and the all laughed out loud.

"Hah~ I can't believe you guys are 20 but you're acting like a teen" Akira said shaking her head and folding her hands to her chest.

"I know right Akira. Probably they said that hoping that their age becomes younger." Aoi said whispering to Akira but she made her voice quite loud so it could be heard by her two sisters. And Akira nodded her head agreeing to her sister.

"We can hear that." Yume and Yuuki said together while faking a smile and giving a dark aura that could make anyone scared.

"HAHAHAHA~ We were correct right? HAHA~!" Aoi and Akira said in unison laughing at their big sisters.

"Gosh, I am only 20 I mean it's not that old." Yuuki said sulking.

"Come on you guys we have to take our luggage at the trunk" Yume said going out the car and opening the trunk while her little sisters followed her.

The 4 girls took their luggage and knocked at the front door.

It was soon opened by Ema.

"Ah, welcome Yume-neechan, Yuuki-neechan, Aoi-neechan, and Akira-chan" The girl named Ema greeted them happily.

"Ema-chan~" Yuuki gave Ema a hug as soon as Ema greeted them.

"Yuuki-neechan I'm glad you are as cheerful as ever" Ema said.

"More like too cheerful" Aoi said sighing.

"What was that Aoi?" Yuuki said glaring at Aoi.

"I think we should go in. Can we Ema-chan?" Yume asked Ema avoiding her sisters.

"Of course, please come in." Ema led them inside.

"Ema, are they your friends?" A tall guy that was sitting at the very end of the sofa asked.

"No, they're the Nakajima siblings I told you guys about." Ema explained.

That guy stood up and introduced himself to the 4 girls.

"Nice to meet you my name is Masaomi I am the eldest" he said smiling.

Then a kid ran up next to Masaomi.

"Onee-chan nice to meet you" He said while hugging Akira.

"Nice to meet you" Akira said smiling and patting Wataru's head.

Then Masaomi introduced the siblings that was in the living room one by one.

He introduced Ukyo,Louis, and Yuusuke.

"Wait, I thought there was 13?" Yuuki asked.

"Oh, the others are out. I will introduce them as soon as they get home." Masaomi replied.

"Ah, we haven't introduced ourselves" Yuuki said.

"Well, I am going to start first. My name is Akira I am the youngest and I am 15. Nice too meet you." Akira said showing a sweet smile.

"My name is Yume I am the eldest out of them. Nice to meet you." Yume said.

"My name is Yuuki I am the 2nd eldest. I am still young though." Yuuki said winking to them.

The other guys and Ema waited for Aoi to introduce herself but all she did was nod and hid behind Ema who was the closest to her.

"Aoi-chan are you ok?" Ema asked Aoi worried that she wasn't feeling well.

"Aoi is fine she's just not used to boys that she just met. " Yume explained earning an Ah~ from the guys.

"Eh hem.." Akira said clearing her throat.

"Her name is Aoi she is the third eldest" Akira explained pointing at her.

"Now that introductions are over I need to go. Bye onee-chan, Wataru, Ema, and Ema-oneechan's brothers" Akira said patting Wataru on the head then she waved her hand to the rest then she went out of the house.

After that they were soon led by Ukyo to their rooms their room was next to Ema.

"I am sorry we only have 1 spare room. We were informed 3 days ago so we didn't have much time." Ukyo said apologising to them.

"It's fine Ukyo-san. We wanted to share a room. Right Yume, Aoi?" Yuuki said looking at her sister.

"Yup~" Yume replied cheerfully while Aoi just nodded her head.

"If that's so. I am glad. Well you may unpack we will be at the livig room if you need anything." Ukyo said smiling.

As soon as Ukyo went downstairs. The 3 siblings began unpacking. After they finished they went downstairs and talked with the rest at the living room. Except Aoi all she did was just listen to them talking.

While they were talking suddenly.

"Ah!" Louis said as if remembering something. Earning all of the others attention.

"What is it Louis-san?" Yuuki asked.

"Akira is an idol right?" Louis asked.

"Ah.. We haven't told you?" Yume asked .

Then everybody except Yuuki,Aoi, and Ema shook their heads.

"Akira is an idol she just debuted 3 months ago." Yume explained.

"Ah~ no wonder it looks like I've seen her." Masaomi replied.

"We also have a brother that is an idol too." Ukyo said smiling.

"Who?" Yuuki asked.

"It's Fuu-tan" Wataru replied happily.

"Fuu-tan?" Yuuki asked thinking who Fuu-tan is.

"That's what Wataru likes to call him. His name is Fuuto." Ema replied.

The 3 siblings stood still with a shocked expression.

"What's wrong?" Ema asked worried.

"Ah.. No it's nothing it's just that Akira doesn't really like Fuuto" Yume said.

"Don't worry about it~ It's not that she hate Fuuto~ Fufufu.." Yuuki said grinning mischievously.

"You just want to see her reaction right Yuuki-neechan." Aoi said with no expressions at Yuuki.

Earning the boys a shocked expression. Inside all of them they were all thinking something like 'She can talk.'

Realising their expression Yume and Yuuki were laughing really loud while Ema just chuckled.

"Yes, I can talk." Aoi said giving a cold glare at all of them. Which made all of the boys shiver.

"Aoi~" Yuuki said patting her shoulders "You're scaring them." Yuuki said.

"Ah, I am sorry for doing something that scared you guys. I didn't realize it." Aoi said bowing her head apologising to them.

"It's fine." Masaomi said to her smiling at her.

"Pfft.. That's why your nickname is ice princess." Yuuki said teasing Aoi.

Aoi just glared at Yuuki.

"Well, you're the ice QUEEN" Yume said shacking her head.

"Urusai onee-chan" Yuuki said smiling earning Yume a cold stare and a SLAP on her shoulder.

Seeing that they now realize that it is Yuuki that they have to be aware of.

Then they continued talking to each other.

On the other hand Akira...

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it~ ^0^

I just realised that in the story there was "(insert red haired guys name)" I forgot Yuusuke's name but I fixed it hehe~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Akira POV:

"Cut!" The director for the commercial said.

"Nice Job Akira!" He said smiling at me while giving a thumbs up and smiling.

"Hehe~ Thanks you for your compliment and your hard work." I said happily.

"Ne~ Would you like to join us eating or going karaoke with the other staffs?" One of the staffs asked me.

"I am sorry I have to get going." I said rejecting the offer.

Then my manager Mina-oneechan was waving at me.

"Akira-chan~ You did a great job~" she said she ran to me.

"Ah, onee-chan don't run you'll trip." After I said that I heard a big THUD.

'Hah~ I knew she would fall' I said sighing and shaking my head.

I helped her stand up.

"Hehe~" My manager said smiling.

As you can see she is well... Kind of clumsy..

THUD.. When she was trying to stand up she fell and because of that I also fell..

Ok, she is not kind of clumsy she is REALLY CLUMSY. But don't underestimate her because she is clumsy she is really good at her job~

We were sitting on the ground then we both look at each other then we started laughing together.

"Haha~ Sorry Akira, are you alright?" She said asking me.

"I am fine. It's not like it's the first time this happened. Haha~" I said laughing.

We both stood up.

"Come on you need to go to your house right?" Mina-oneechan asked me.

"Well, I am staying at my parents friends house." I said smiling.

"Ok, let's go~"

We both went to Mina-oneechan's car. I sat at the front seat while Mina-oneechan sat at the driver's seat. Even though she is clumsy she is really good at driving.

She dropped me of at the front gate.

"Mina-oneechan arigatou~" I said to her smiling.

"Thank you too for your hard work~" she said then she drove off.

I went inside the house. I was at the front door and I closed the door.

Suddenly..

Someone back hugged me!?

"Who are you?" He said I realised he have brown hair and his voice was familiar too familiar...

Good thing my hand and foot were free. So I used my elbow and hit him in the stomach.

"Ow!" He said but he didn't let go so I stepped on his feet.

"OW!" He said then he let go and touched his feet.

'Hmmp~ you're lucky I didn't do something that is too extreme like probably back flipping him.' I thought.

Then I looked back to see who did that to me.

"Fuuto!" I said pointing at him.

"Ah~ It was baka Akira." He said.

"Why are you her!? And what did you call me? Baka?"

Because we were loud the others that was sitting at the dining table went to see what was happening because of the screaming and all.

"Ah, Fuuto welcome home. Akira welcome home too" Ukyo said smiling at us.

Wait.. Did he say welcome home..? I think I miss heard..

"Yeah, I'm back. So she is one of those siblings you told about onee-chan." Fuuto said looking at Ema.

"Um, I hope you could get along." Ema said smiling.

"No!" I said dramatically my knees on the floor then looking up at the sky screaming while shaking my hands up in the sky.

Seeing that my siblings laughed.

"HAHAHA! So that's her reaction!" Yuuki-neechan said holding her stomach laughing on the ground.

"That was priceless!" Yume-neechan said following Yuuki-neechan.

I was hoping that Aoi-neechan would be the one stopping them but sadly..

Her laugh wasn't that loud but she was on the ground her hand in a fist hitting the floor.

"Hah.. So you guys wanted to see my reaction that much." I said glaring at my 3 siblings.

"Why do I have to meet you here too." Fuuto said sighing.

"I don't want to see your face here too." I said to Fuuto.

Then we both glared at each other. It was like we were preparing to fight.

"You shouldn't fight you guys. Let's go to the dining table and eat dinner. I bet you haven't eaten dinner yet." Ema-neechan said.

"Fine, it's just because Ema-neechan asked that I will do it." Fuuto said heading to the dining table.

'So he follows what Ema-neechan said huh..' I thought lost in my mind staring at Fuuto's back.

"Let's go." Yume-neechan pushed me to the dining room.

So I went to the dining room. Just when I thought that I was going to eat and not see his face. His seat was across me. WHY?!

While eating we glared at each other continuing what we did just know.

"I'm done." Me and Fuuto said.

We stared at each other again.

"Why are you following me?"

"I am not following you. Why would I follow a baka." Fuuto said.

"Aho!" I said to him.

"I'm going to my room" Me and Fuuto said.

"Stop copying me!" We said in unison.

"I am not copying you!" We said still in unison.

We both went upstairs and returned to our room.

Third Person POV:

"Haha~Well that was interesting." Yume said laughing.

"Yeah, it was." Masaomi said.

Everybody there laughed out loud at the event that just stood place.

A/N: I didn't watch all of the episodes of Brothers Conflict so it may be OOC. But enjoy~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Third person POV:

"Why should I meet him!" Akira said hitting her pillow.

She was in the 4 girls room.

Akira quickly got up hearing that someone just opened the door.

"Ah~ Ukyo-san and Ema-chan's cooking was really good!"

"Yeah, it was."

"Um.."

As soon as she heard her 3 siblings in she quickly stood up.

"You knew that Fuuto was here didn't you?" Akira said asking her sisters.

"Woah~ we just found out a few hours ago." Yume said.

"Really?"

"Yup." Aoi said smiling and patting Akira's head.

"Well even if we didn't tell you, you are actually really happy that you could stay in the sam house as Fuuto. Right Akira-chan~" Yuuki said poking Akira's cheeks.

As soon as Yuuki say that Akira's face was as bright as a tomato.

"N..n..noo.. Why would I like him.." Akira said even though she was stuttering.

"Aw~ My little sister is so cute~" Yuuki said hugging her. Aoi and Yume followed the 2nd eldest and hugged her.

"I said I don't like him!" Akira said breaking free from their hugs.

Her big sisters just grinned.

"And besides it seems it isn't just Akira who seems surprised with this family." Yume said looking at Yuuki and Aoi.

"Yup~ Iori is also in this family." Yuuki said smiling.

"Yeah, I was also quite shocked." Aoi said nodding her head.

"Iori? Who is that?" Akira asked.

"He was quite famous when he first entered Bright Centrain Private Academy because of his looks and his kindness." Yuuki said nodding her head remembering the past.

"Yeah, he is also still popular now all of the girls say that he is like a prince. He have a lot of admirers." Aoi explained.

"Ah~ So it's like that~" Akira said understanding it.

"And there is Tsubaki and Azusa who are a seiyuu too." Yume said happily.

"Wow~ " Akira said.

"But we haven't met them and the rest of the siblings. We just heard their names and well their jobs from Masaomi-san." Yume said.

"Yeah." Aoi and Yuuki said together.

"Probably we can meet. Them tomorrow?" Yuuki said smiling happily.

"Why do you want to meet them?" Akira asked glaring at Yuuki trying to confirm that her answer is right.

"Of course we have to meet them. We haven't introduced ourselves~" Yume said smiling happily like Yuuki.

"You guys just want to meet cute boys right?" Aoi said glaring at Yuuki and Yume.

"Yeah.. Yume-neechan wants to make a plot for her manga while Yuuki-neechan has nothing better to do. " Akira said nodding her head.

"Ding Dong Deng~ you guys got it right~!" Yume and Yuuki said in unison while Yume pointed at Aoi and Yuuki pointed at Akira.

"Hah.." Aoi and Akira sighed and shook their heads at their sisters behaviour.

"You know the Asahina siblings are all cute right?" Yume said.

"Wah~ I was going to say that Yume-neechan!" Yuuki said.

"Haha~ I beat you to it!" Yume said then they both high fived.

"Well, I can't say anything to that. It is correct though." Akira said.

Aoi nodded at that fact too.

"Ok, come on you guys let's go back to sleep. Akira you're going to transfer to a new school tomorrow so you better get a lot of rest." Yume said telling her siblings.

"Hai~" They all said.

Then they all went to sleep.

The next day.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The 4 siblings were heading down the living room. Aoi and Akira in their uniform. Yume wore a simple light pink t-shirt and a simple white skirt that goes down her knees she brought a bag. Yuuki wore a long sleeved plain white shirt and jeans she also brought her bag.

Akira POV:

"Ah~" I yawned and stretched my hands.

"Ohayou" Ukyo-san greeted us.

"Ohayou Ukyo-san." We all replied. Aoi surprisingly was already used to Ukyo-san now. I am not sure about the rest though.

"Well, I am going~!" Yuuki-neechan said waving her hands.

"Ah, Yuuki-san you haven't eaten breakfast yet. You should eat breakfast first." Ukyo-san said.

"I will, but not here I need to get going now. Bye~" Yuuki-neechan said waving her hands. Then she quickly went out the door.

Seeing Ukyo-san worried that Yuuki-neechan wouldn't eat breakfast.

"It's fine there is a cafe near her college." Yume-neechan said trying to relieve Ukyo. And it worked.

"Morning, Yuuki-neechan, Aoi-neechan, and Akira." Ema said smiling.

"Ohayou~" We all said together.

"Ohayou Ema-san." Ukyo said smiling.

"Oh by the way, Yuuki attends college?" Masaomi-san asked.

"Yup~ I actually thought that she wouldn't join college though." I said.

"What major does she join?" Masaomi-san asked.

"She joins... Hmm.. What did she join Yuuki-neechan?" I said asking her.

"I remember it was a major for doctors or something like that..." Yuuki-neechan replied.

"Is she trying to become a doctor?" Ukyo asked.

"No.. She just wants to do it for fun." Aoi said.

"Eh!?" Masaomi-san, Ukyo-san,Yuusuke-san, Subaru-san, Hikaru-san, Iori-san and Louis-san said together.

"So she finally joined that major after all." Ema-neechan said.

I saw that there was a squirrel with a bi ribbon on on Ema-neechan's shoulder and I directly knew who it was.

"Ah~ Julli~" I said hugging the little squirrel.

"Akira~" He said hugging me back.

"You've grown Akira, Aoi, and Yume." The squirrel said smiling.

"Haha~ thanks ." I said hugging him again.

"Hm" Aoi-neechan said smiling patting his head.

"And you have become more cute Julli. Haha~" Yume-neechan complimented Julli.

"You understand him?" Louis asked.

"Yup~" we all said.

"Ah, nee-chan isn't it time for you to go?" Aoi-neechan asked.

"No... It's only..." Yume-neechan looked at her watch.

"GAH! I am late!" Yume-neechan screamed.

"Bye!" She said heading straight for the door and went outside in a flash.

"Well, I guess we have to go Aoi-neechan" I said Aoi-neechan nodded.

"Akira, do you know where the school is?"

"Hmm... I think so.."

"Ah, you're in the same school as me Akira." Ema-neechan said smiling.

"Yay~" I said happily.

"Oi, we have to go or later we're late." Yuusuke-san said.

"Let's go~" I said.

"Aoi-san do you want to o to school together?" Iori-san asked my sister.

Aoi-neechan just nodded her head.

"Ah, let me do your hair first!" Louis-san told us.

"It's fine Louis-san. We are going to be late if we don't go immediately." Ema said.

"Ok, but let me sometimes do your hair too ok Akira-san Aoi-san" He said.

"Bye!" Aoi-neechan said leaving followed by Iori-san.

I bet she just tried to run from it. Aoi-neechan doesn't really like her hair touched by a boy. The last guy that touched it was flipped upside down by her.

'Well that is my sister alright.' I thought shaking my head.

"Oi, we have to go know" Yuusuke-san said.

"Ok! Let's go!" I said again.

But know we really go. When we were leaving I heard Louis say something I bet it has something to do with hair..

At Hinode High School.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We made it in time~" I said to them.

Ema-neechan just smiled while Yuusuke-san just nodded his head.

"So, is it only the 2 of you from the others that goes here?" I said asking Ema-neechan I would want to say Yuusuke-san too but I bet he's just glancing at Ema-neechan.. You know Yuusuke-san is easy to read.

"Well, it's not only the 2 of us " When Ema-neechan was going to answer my question the bell rang and it was time for us well them actually to go to class. I have to go to the principal's office beforehand.

"Ah.. I will see you later Akira!" Ema-neechan said waving her hand.

I waved back at her.

Ema-neechan and Yuusuke-san went ahead to their class while I headed to the principal's office.

At the principal's office a teacher guided me to a classroom. I guess he is my classroom teacher.

When he went in class he made the students quite down and he told the students that there would be a new transfer student in their class then he told me to go in.

As I went in I heard a lot of screaming and a lot of students said Wah~ in the class. Actually as I went to the school a lot of people was like that too.

"Good morning, I am the new transfer student my name is Akira Nakajima." I said bowing to them.

"Please treat me well" as I said smiling to them. Earning a lot of screams from the boys and girls.

Then in that class there was someone that I recognise so well...

"You may go to your seat Akira." The classroom teacher said to me.

I went to my seat that was near the window at the back of the class. I wasn't next to the window though. This guy that I know well that irritates me is. Hahaha...

Why!?

The same class... The same house... And now we sit besides each other.. Great..

"It's nice to see you Akira-chan" The light brown haired guy said to me.

I just ignored him.

"You should answer. Baka." He said in a voice that only I could hear.

'He is really a two faced jerk!'

"I am sorry. Do I know you?" I asked him giving him my sweetest fake smile.

"Akira-chan, you never met Fuuto before? I remember that you had a music show with him before?" The girl in the front of me said.

"Hmmm.." I said thinking.

"Ah~ I remember" I said smiling at her.

"It's nice to see you again Fuuto-san." I said to him smiling.

He smiled back. Which I knew was fake too.

'Hah! You asked to play that game Fuuto!'

"Nice to meet you Akira-chan my name is Rina." The girl at the front of my seat said to me.

"It's nice to meet you Rina-chan." I said smiling at her.

"Kyaa~ Akira-chan's smile is so cute~" She said.

"Hehe.."

"Tsk.."

"Did you say something Fuuto-kun?" I asked him.

"I didn't say anything Akira-chan~" He said smiling at me.

I just smiled at him back.

I guess it's going to be a long school year...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yume POV:

I am late for the meeting!

I quickly rushed towards the cafe. Which is the meeting held with my editor.

I saw a red short shoulder haired girl and sat at the front of her.

"Sorry I'm late Hina." I said to the girl sitting across me.

"Yume, you already finished the manga?"

"Yup~ Here it is~" I handed her the big brown envelope consisting of the manga I just finished.

"Ok, well you need to make another one ok Yume." She said to me.

"Text me the deadline."

"I will."

"Well I got to go find a story." I said to her waving and I left the cafe.

I went back to Asahina's house.

I went inside the house planning on going upstairs to the room we were in.

Then a person hugged me. He has white hair maybe it was grey hmmm... Not quite sure... and one of his eyes was covered by his hair.. Interesting...

'Kyaaa~ Not to mention he is cute~'

"You must be one of the siblings~ Yay another imouto~" He said still hugging me.

Then...

Wack!

Someone with the same face but black hair and different hair style and also the eye that was covered by his hair was the other eye hit his head with something.. Probably a script..?

"I am sorry for him." He said smiling.

'Wow... It's official this is a bishounen paradise... Thank you parents! Woohoo! Hooray for bishounens!'

"Ehmm.. Are you ok?" The white or grey haired guy said waving his hands in front of me.

'Now... I could feel my blush.. It's not time for fangirling about bishounens Yume!' I screamed inside.

Then he touched my forehead with his hand. His face came closer to mine. Kyaaaaa! Why!?

Then he said, "Do you have a fever?"

K.O

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you think she's ok?"

"I think she was just tired."

"I hope she's alright.."

I heard voices in my sleep.. Their voices sounds like an ikemen.. Ikemen.. Bishounen.. Bishounen!

I quickly stood up. Then I looked around. I was in a room..

Wait.. Refreshing memory... I tried to remember the events that happened.

"Are you ok?" A guy with... I'll just say white.. Haired guy said.. Wait.. Not a normal guy.. A bishounen.. And most importantly he is MY type.

I remembered what happened..

I bowed at the bed several times. Really happy that I was at a house full of cute and handsome boys. I wasn't smiling but I was really happy. Too happy too smile.

"Are you ok?" That white haired bishounen asked me. His hand was at my shoulder and his face looked worried. I guess he isn't normal seeing someone act like this as in sometimes weird. Well, I guess my sister sees it as normal though.. Or is it because we are all weird in our own ways.. Hmmm.. Interesting...

"Uhmm.. Hello..?" He asked me again. The other bishounen well.. I still prefered the white haired guy though.. Also looked worried.. I guess my actions worried them.

I looked at their faces and said, " I am fine. Thank you. Did I faint or something?"

"You did.. Are you fine? Do you need to rest some more?" The black haired bishounen asked me.

"I'm fine really." I managed to slightly smile. I would actually smile normally as in a huge grin because I felt SO happy.. But isn't it really sweet to do that? It reminds me of a sweet as in sweet gentle type and if you're still confused it's someone with the personality like Ema. I really wanted to try that personality~ Hohoho~

Seeing me say that they looked relieved. I guess I really worried them...

"I'm sorry for worrying you.." I said to both of them. By the way I seriously said that because I made them worry..

"You don't have to say sorry about it." The black haired bishounen said he smiled at me.

"Yeah~ It's not something you should say sorry about~ It's fine,we're just glad that you're alright." The white haired bishounen smiled at me. Ah.. He have a cute smile...

'Snap out of it Yume!' I said to myself than I hit bot of my cheeks with my hands.

"Are you fine?" The white haired bishounen say.

"It's fine. I'm usually like this so you don't have to worry. Ok~?" I smiled at them.

They both nodded. I saw that the white haired guy slightly blushed...? Hmm... Interesting...

"My name is Azusa and this is my twin Tsubaki." Azusa-san said as he introduced himself then he pointed at Tsubaki-san.

"Yo~" Tsubaki said grinning.

"It's nice to meet you." I said smiling at them.

"And what is your name?" Tsubaki-san asked me.

"Oh right~ I haven't introduced myself.

I stood up from the bed.

"You don't have to stand up you can just sit at the bed." Azusa-san told me.

"Yeah, you just fainted. You don't have to be so formal." Tsubak-san said.

"It's fine I want to do it. And by the way I feel fine so it's fine~" I said to them smiling.

"My name is Yume. I hope we can get along well." I said bowing to them.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too Yume-san." Azusa-san said to me.

"How old are you?" Tsubaki-san asked me.

"I'm 21." I said to them.

"Well, we are 24~" Tsubaki-san said.

"That makes us 3 years apart." I said smiling at them.

"Oh, that reminds me. Are you guys a seiyuu?" I asked them my eyes sparkling.

"Yup~ Are you a fan?" Tsubaki-san asked.

"I am. I only know your names though. Sorry, I had a lot of things to do so I didn't know. I just knew that you guys lived here because one of your brothers told me." I explained to them.

"You don't have to apologise. We're just happy that you are a fan." Azusa-san said.

"I'm really happy that you are our fan Yume~" Tsubaki-san said smiling and winking.

'His smile and wink...'

My face went red seeing that..

Did I really fall in love at first sight..? Did I fall for his smile..? Please.. I hope that it goes well..

We all went out to the living room. As soon as we were at the living room Ema just opened the door and went in.

"I'm back." Ema said smiling at the 3 of us.

"Welcome back." Azusa-san replied smiling.. Hmm...

"Welcome back~" Tsubaki-san said hugging Ema. Ema slightly blushed by the sudden hug. Tsubaki-san was grinning.. Hmm..

'Ah.. I get it... So it's like that...'

And I really believed that it was love at first sight... But sadly it ended before I started..


	5. Chapter 5

Aoi POV:

I left the house to school with Iori-senpai.

As we were walking we didn't say a single word.

"It's a nice weather right Aoi-san." Iori-senpai said trying to break the silence.

I just nodded my head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you hate me or not like me Aoi-san?" He asked me.

His face looks quite sad.. I felt a slight pain in my chest looking at his expression.. Why..

"I-it's not like that senpai.. I am just not good at talking with boys especially the one that I rarely talk to.." I said slightly stuttering..

Iori-senpai looked at me then he smiled.

"I am glad you don't hate me." He said.

I slightly blushed..

I nodded my head again and again because I was shy.

"...k out." I heard him say but because I was shy I didn't really pay attention so I kept walking suddenly..

BANG!

I trip because of a cat that walked in front of me and I fell onto the ground. My position was that I was laying flat on the ground.

"Aoi-san are you ok?" Iori-senpai asked me he lend me a hand. My face was flushed red because of that incident.

He took out a handkerchief and put it on my forehead. I could feel that it was slightly bleeding but not that much it was more like a small scratch.

Iori-senpai wiped the blood with his handkerchief.

"There, it's alright now." He said. His face was like 5 cm from mine.. He put back his handkerchief and returned walking.

I stood there for a while my face was really red..

Then I continued walking besides Iori-senpai.

We arrived at the school. We passed the school gate and I thought that he was heading to his class. But he returned to me and he said, "After your club activities shall we head home together?"

I quickly nod my head. My face still red.

He patted my head.

"I'll meet you at the gate." He said to me smiling.

I stood there for a while.

'That was the first time someone patted my head..'

A/N: Sorry for this short chapter..

And thank you so much for reading I really appreciate it :'D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yuuki POV:

After I left the Asahina house I went to the college I attend but before that I ate breakfast~ It was really delicious~ But I guess that Ukyo-san's cooking for breakfast was really delicious~

Now I was already done with my class for today~ Yay~! I was at the street walking back to the Asahina house.

"Yuuki-chan~ Why don't you go hang out with me for a while~" Said a guy with blonde hair he was also wearing a monk clothes. Weird..

Who is he? How does he know me?

I will answer the question..

His name is Kaname that's all I know. I met him at a cafe then he asked my name and so on.. Well, he was probably flirting with me.. I guess.. I didn't pay attention and I only answered my name. So you could say he is a stranger. But I don't get why I told him my name and why I don't make him go away.. Weird...

I was close to the Asahina house. And I think this is going too far. He was still next to me. Ok, I don't mind that he followed me but really till I get home? What is he a stalker!?

"Hey stalker go away." I said glaring at him with my coldest glare.

I saw him just standing there.

'I guess that did the trick.' I continued walking ignoring him.

"Wah~ You're so cool Yuuki-chan." He said back hugging me and he said that with a seduceing voice.

'Gahhh he is so annoying!'

But that was rare.. If someone see me glare at them even if I was actually staring at nothing they became scared... I slightly smiled to myself.

"Wah~ Your smile makes you even prettier~"

Nevermind.. He's just a flirt..

"Why don't you go to your own house." I said glaring at him.

"But it I am on my way." He said.

'Wait.. Please tell me it's wrong.. Please... '

I ran to the Asahina house.

"Wait!" I heard him say he followed me and also ran.

I arrived there without breaking any sweat.

He just arrived next to me. I was at the gate of the Asahina house.

He looked at the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Hah.. Hah.. " He panted.

Then he stood straight.

"Is this your house?" I asked him.

'Please say no.. Please say no...'

"It is. How did you know Yuuki-chan?"

As I heard that my face went pale.

"Are you sick Yuuki-chan?" Kaname asked me.

I glared at him then I stepped his feet really hard and went inside the house.

"Ah.. Yuuki-chan why are you going inside?" He asked me while holding his foot.

I just ignored him and I knocked the door. Ukyo-san opened the door.

"Welcome ba-" he was about to welcome me but he didn't get to completely say it because I just went in.

Kaname also went in.

"Have you already met Yuuki-san?" Ukyo-san asked to Kaname.

I just glared at Kaname for a few seconds then I went to the kitchen and took a drink.

"Eh... That means Yuuki-chan is one of those 4 siblings." I heard Kaname say.

"Ah.. Nice to meet you. My name is Yume. I am the oldest." My sister introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Yume-chan." Kaname kissed my sister's hand.

'Flirt.'

Then suddenly a white haired twin hugged Yume-neechan and I saw her slightly blush. I let out a smirk.

"Don't do that to Yume." The black haired twin said.

I finished drinking then I went close to them.

"Hello~ What's your name?" I asked them.

"My name is Tusbaki. The other one is Azusa." He said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you~ My name is Yuuki. It is really nice to meet you guys." I said smiling at them.

"It's nice to meet you too Yuuki-san." Azusa-san said.

I smiled at him as my response.

Then I looked at Tsubaki-san. I looked at him from top to bottom. He looked like Yume-neechan's type. An easy going and playful type. No wonder.. I smirked.

"You know Tsubaki-san you are my sister's ty-" As I was about to finish Yume-neechan closed my mouth.

I glared at her. She just ignored it.

"I am sorry Tsubaki-san she was saying some nonsense. Because she is tired that's why~" Yume-neechan said to him.

"Well, you should rest Yuuki-chan." He said smiling.

Then I saw him go to where Ema-chan is and hugged her. I bet he hugs a lot of people but I could understand from his eyes...

My mouth was still covered by Yume-neechan. I looked at my shoulder seeing Yume-neechan. It was easy because her height is 2 cm shorter than me. It was easy for me to look at her directly.

I saw that Yume-neechan was looking at Tsubaki-san and Ema-chan. From her eyes I could tell that she was sad.. She knew..

I stared at Yume-neechan.

Realising that I was staring at her she glanced at me. She saw my expression and I was also quite sad.

Understanding what I was thinking she patted my head.

"I'm fine don't worry. I just met him.. It's not that I really like him." Yume-neechan said keeping her voice quite low she was smiling but I knew that she was actually sad.

Yume-neechan must have fell in love at first sight.. It was quite rare for her to fall in love..

"Neechan.." I said to her.

She responded with a pained smile..

"We're back." I saw Iori arrive with Aoi.

And I didn't miss it... As we were talking she slightly glanced at Iori. I bet that Yume-neechan also realises it. It was quite hard to spot it but when she glance at Iori her eyes became really soft.

I looked at Yume-neechan.

"Did you notice?" I whispered at her trying to sound as low as I could.

Yume-neechan nodded.

We both looked at Iori but..

He looked the same way that Aoi did to Ema.. It wasn't only him.. Probably almost all of the brothers..

I looked at Yume-neechan. I didn't ask her anything but she already nodded.

'Aoi...'

Then I heard that Akira and Fuuto arrive too. As soon as they arrive they were calling each other baka and aho.

'Hah.. These two.. I can easily see that Akira likes Fuuto.. But.. I am not so sure about Fuuto though..'

I looked at Yume-neechan without asking again she said, "I am not sure.. I have a hunch but.."

'Yume-neechan is really good at this I bet it's because she has to get a lot of material for her manga that's why she knows..'

What will happen...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yume POV:

I kept glancing at Tsubaki but I only glanced for a while so nobody know.. I realise that all of them ,well except Wataru fall in love with Ema.. Not the sibling love type though..

'I guess all I can do is watch.. Probably..'

Today we met all of the brothers. This house is probably a bishounen heaven~ I know that but I can't really smile.. Well, the good thing is that I will have a lot of research for my manga hehe~

'Hmm...'

I was soon lost in my thoughts.

"Yume-neechan"

"Ah.." I looked around to see who was calling me. It was Akira..

"Let's go to our room nee-chan" Aoi said. Yuuki was next to Aoi smiling but she looks kind of sad I think that she is still worried.

"Umm.." I nodded and smiled at all the four of them. Seeing my smile Yuuki sighed.

As we were going up the stairs Ukyo called us.

"Yuuki, Aoi, Akira-san all of your room will be ready tomorrow. Yume-san will use the room that you are all using." He said smiling to all of us.

"Thank you Ukyo-san" Aoi said slightly smiling. Then we continued walking.

"You should rest Yume-san" as I heard my name being called I looked back at Ukyo-san.

"Yume-chan~ Get healthy ok~" I heard Tsubaki-san said.

'Stop saying that.. Don't make me like you even more Tsubaki-san..'

"Nee-tan let's play when you get healthy ok~" I heard Wataru as he walked up the stairs and hugged me and went to his room.

Kyaaa~ Wataru is soo cuteee~

I smiled at all of them. I also realised that only the boys except Wataru and Hikaru of course was sitting at the living room. Ema probably had left to her room when I was lost in my thoughts..

I bowed to all of them and continued to go to the room.

At the living room-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iori POV:

Aoi-san is probably close to Ukyo-san.. Her smile was really cute.. I blushed remembering her smile. I remembered as we were walking to school she was quite clumsy..

I giggled remembering that.

"I am going to my room." I said to them and directly went to my room.

Tsubaki POV:

As we had nothing to talk about I turned on the TV.

On the TV it was a commercial with Akira-chan in it.

Remembering Akira-chan I soon remembered the eldest sibling. Yume-chan was really cute besides her age she still looked like Ema-chan's age. Her smile made me blush last time..

'I like Ema.' I assured myself and Yume-chan is only like a little sister to me.. The one I like is Ema..

But.. She doesn't look that healthy last time.. I hope she's fine..

Akira's commercial-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The camera was filming Akira's left side it filmed her from head toe. She was using a strapless long white plain dress and she was at a place with lots of grass and there was some dandelions because of the wind it made her medium length hair (she didn't use her butterfly hairclip and braid her hair) follow the wind. She looked quite sad at first than the camera zoomed in so it could only film up to her waist a boy's hand reached out for her. She looked to the side then she showed a really happy smile and took his hand.

(A/N: I don't know what commercial is this and it was all from me. I don't know what commercial is this good for.. Oh well~ XD)

End of commercial-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fuuto POV:

I watched Akira's commercial..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsk.."

'She never smiled like that to me'

After a show another Akira commercial-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akira and a boy was wearing a school uniform. You could see that they were dating because they were all acting lovey dovey. They were sitting next to each other on a bench at a park. Then the boy's face grew closer to Akira. But Akira stood up her face was really red. The boy looked quite disappointed but soon got over it and held Akira's hand smiling like reassuring her it's alright. And they walked. Then on valentine's day Akira was walking with the boy holding hands. Akira took the boy to the bench that they sat last time. She took a normal type rectangular chocolate that she made. It was quite normal for valentine's day. But she put one end in her mouth. Realising what she meant the boy got closer and bite the other end of the chocolate and breaking it in half. Akira said that she was to shy to kiss but she hopes that he is fine with that and she said sorry that the chocolate was normal it was because she made them in a hurry. The boy gave a really sweet smile and said that it was ok and it was the best valentines ever. Then the camera was at Akira. As he said that she blushed but then she smiled.

(A/N: this is a commercial that I made for Chocolate~ it's quite long for a commercial but don't think about it ok~)

End of commercial-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuuto POV:

I stared at the chocolate commercial with Akira.

I stood up and went to my room.

That commercial was still in my mind.

Hmmm..

I smirked at the idea that I thought of.

At the living room-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaname POV:

'Yuuki-chan is really cute.'

I slightly smiled remembering Yuuki's face.

The sisters coming here was a really good idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meanwhile at the sister's room (Yume's room actually)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Third Person's POV:

"Minna~ there is a new otome game that I bought ~" Yume said to her sisters.

"Yay~!" They all replied.

"Hehe~" Yume said.

"I can run away from reality for a while." Yume murmured.

Akira POV:

'I think I heard Yume-neechan say something..'

Seeing Yume-neechan smile like that I think I misheard..

We went through our night playing the new otome game that Yume-neechan said in each of our cellphones we played it at the same time but we chose different guys from the game.

The next morning we all continued our daily routines.

I went through the days as usual but the different one is that today I don't have a schedule. So I planned on continuing the otome game that I just played.

I went inside the house. As soon as I went in I realised that nobody was at home.

I sat on the living room sofa and played the otome game.

I was too engrossed with the game that I didn't realise that someone was sitting beside me.

"Eh.. Baka-chan likes otome game~"

That voice... Makes me want to hit him.

"What do you want Aho-kun" I said to him still looking at my cellphone screen.

Fuuto leaned closer to my cellphone and looked at the game.

"That character looks like me. Hmm~ Baka-chan likes me huh?" He said smirking.

I looked at my phone than him then I realised that the character does look like him.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Eventhough this character looks like you he is kinder than you aho-kun." I said to him hoping that he didn't realise that I was stuttering.

"Oh.. You were stuttering" He said smirking at me.

My face became quite red as he realised I was stuttering.

"I-It's probably your imagination.." I said looking down avoiding contact from him.

"Hmm.. I don't think so.." He said. He than made my face look at me using his index and thumb on my chin so it stays in place.

'Hmm.. Who knew that he was quite strong..'

Than his face grew closer and closer to my face.

'Wh-what is he doing?!'

I tried to look away but i couldn't.

'Kyaa! What should I do? I could kick him but my body wouldn't move! No!'

When his lips was about 1 cm from mine.

"Fuuto where are you? I thought you want me to do your hair" I heard someone say. Obviously Iori-san though.

'It looks like there was someone home afterall.

Fuuto than went upstairs.

"I am coming." He replied to Iori-san.

He looked back and saw me looking at him my face red and quite shocked. He smirked at what he saw teasing me. Then he continued up the stairs.

"Baka!" I screamed at him standing up. Then I heard him laughing at me. Eventhough he was out of my sight I still could hear his voice.

'Ah! Why did I have to fall for that idiot..' I thought sitting on the sofa and covering my face on my knees.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yuuki POV:

I attended my class and now I was drinking ice tea at a cafe. It was quite relaxing if it wasn't for..

"Ne~ Yuuki-chan~"

Him.

I was finished with my class when I saw him outside of the college that I was attending. I just walked and ignored him but he just followed me like a stalker. And now we are here at the cafe.

"Yuuki-chan~ Why don't you answer me?" Kaname asked me.

"You why are you following me!" I said glaring at him.

"Ah~ That was a cool glare Yuuki-chan~" He said.

"Shut up." I said continuing to drink my ice tea. I was quite happy he said that but i didn't show it on my face.

"Yuuki-chan is so cute when she's happy~"

My eyes widened at what he said.

'How did he know? I could decieve others easily. But how did he found out?'

"I hit the bulls eye didn't I, Yuuki-chan" He said smirking.

"How did you know?" I glared at him.

"Because you look much more softer." He said smiling.

I didn't know how to reply so I just continued drinking my iced tea. Trying to forget what he said.

"Well.. Well.. Who do we have here." A girl said. She was with 2 of her friends.

I ignored her.

"I'm talking to you Ice Queen." She said while holding my right hand.

"Who are you?" I asked slightly tilting my hand.

She became quite embarassed hearing that I didn't recognise her. "Quit pretending! I'm Kyoko the girl who is always second to you!"

"I'm sorry no clue." I looked at her expressionless.

"Don't joke around. I am always second yo you! Don't you know!"

"Let's say if.. Ok, if I knew you.. What's your problem? Why did you suddenly scream at me? I haven't done anything to you. If you want to be first just study harder." I said with a straight face.

"That's my Yuuki!" Kaname said smiling and clapping his hands.

"I didn't say that I was yours baka!" I said slightly flustered.

"Why don't you just hang out with us 3?" Kyoko said to Kaname his hand on Kaname's hands.

'Ugh.. That's so gross..'

I just continued drinking my iced tea.

'It doesn't matter who he wants to go it's not my problem' I thought eventhough my heart says otherwise.

"And why would I want to. I like it withYuuki-chan here." Kaname replied.

"You really want to hang out with her didn't you ever see the way she glares at others. It gave me the creeps. So hang out with us." Kyoko said seductively tilting his head a little so that he would look at her.

Slap.

Kaname slapped her hand that was tilting him.

"I think that her glare is really cool though." He smiled while looking at me.

I slightly blushed.

Kaname than stood up and grabbed her hand.

"You know I really hate a person like you." Kaname said to Kyoko his voice was serious eventhough his face was still smiling but everyone could see that he was really angry.

Than Kaname let go of her hand than she went out of the cafe with her 2 friends that look quite teriffied.

We contined drinking and we went out of the cafe.

We were walking back home.

"Thank you for backing me up." I said facing him.

"You know you don't have to follow me all the time. And what they said is true when iglare at them it's quite scary. Hehe.." I said brushing my pony.

"Yuuki-chan." He said he took my hand and held it.

Then he pulled me in for a hug.

It was silent but he didn't let go of his arms.

"What is it?" I asked him trying to break the silence that was formed.

Then he let go and put his hands on my shoulders. He looked straight into my eyes.

"I really like you Yuuki." He said his voice was really serious.

I looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but I think you don't really like me. We just met a few days ago." I said.

"Yuuki I knew you fro quite long."

"What.. Don't tell me you are really a stalker?"

"I am not.."

Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Third persons POV:

"Meow.." A kitten said.

"Hey do you think we should throw him and see if it can swim." A little boy said holding the kitten without care preparing to throw him. He then looked at his 2 friends.

"Yeah" They both said.

Kaname saw this and he was about to stop them. But someone beat him to it.

"Hey!" A brunette girl said.

"What is it?" They all said glaring at the brunette.

"Put. The. Kitten. Down." She said.

"What are you going to do about it?" The boy holding the kitten said.

"Hmm.. What should I do to you brats.." The brunette said giving a really cold and scary glare to them.

The boy with the kitten threw the kitten. The brunette successfuly caught the kitten.

"Eeek! She's scary!" They all said and ran.

"Hah.. Another person saying I'm scary..." The brunette shed a tear. The kitten that was in her hands licked her tears.

"Well it was worth it right kitty!" She said smiling at the kitten. Her smile was so radiating that Kaname kept staring t her face.

Then she left the kitten. And went back she passed Kaname so that Kaname could see her face clearly. Because of that Kaname kept remembering that persons face.

Flashback end -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Yuuki POV:

Kaname told me where he first saw me.

"So you're saying that you are a stalker?" I asked slightly tilting my head.

"Yuuki I seriously like you." Kaname said.

"I know.. But I can't give you an answer now Kaname."

"It's fine but I need my answer ok. Now let's go." Kaname said.

"Um."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aoi POV:

I was on my way back home from school with Iori-senpai.

"How was your day Aoi-san." Iori-senpai asked me.

"Fine." I answered.

"Ah~ Aoi-senpai!" I heard someone's voice from behind me. I looked back to where it came from.

It was two girls from my school. First years I presume.

"Senpai, eventhough it's early we want you to have this." They both said handing me two nicely wraped rectangular thing.

"Hm.. Why?" I ask them.

"It's because you helped us from those mean guys last time. So this is a thank you gift. Please accept it!" They said bowing 90 degrees their hands still on the gift.

I took both of them. As they felt their gifts taken by me they stood up.

I looked at them then I smiled "Arigatou."

They both smiled then bowed to me and Iori-senpai then they ran back.

"What mean guys?" Iori-senpai asked.

"Oh.. There were guys that were bothering those two. Then I helped them."

"Hm? By yourself?"

"Um."

"But isn't that dangerous?"

Iori POV:

"But isn't that dangerous?" I asked her.

She then stoped walking so did I. She looked at me then tilted her head her face expressionles.

"What I mean is that you're a girl. You have to take care of yourself too." I explained.

"But I know how to fight." She said not understanding what I meant.

"I know. But you are a girl." I said seriously.

Hearing my sudden change of tone she flinched then she looked down on the ground.

"Sorry." She murmered her gaze still on the ground.

'At least she understands.' I thought to myself. Then I smiled and patted her head softly.

"It's alright. You just wanted to help them." I smiled at her. She then looked at me nd then she showed her smile. I was blushing and shocked at her sudden reaction.

"Senpai?" She said.

"Let's go home." I said smiling to her.

Third person POV:

Aoi and Iori went back to the Asahina residence.

"We're back." They both said in unison.

"Welcome back." Ukyo welcomed them.

"Yo." Akira said welcoming them from the sofa. Her face still on her cellphone.

Iori and Aoi soon went to their rooms. Aoi went back to where her sister was after she changed her clothes. She then sat next to Akira.

"We're back~" Yuuki said followed by Kaname.

"Welcome back." Ukyo greeted them.

Unlike before Akira didn't welcome her big sister.

"Akira~ Why didn't you welcome me home~?" Yuuki said sitting next to her then poking Akira's cheeks.

Akira's gaze still on her cellphone she replied "Urusai."

"Ne~ How about you Aoi~" Yuuki then asked her other sister. Which was ignored.

"Hah~ You have to answer onee-chan you guys~" Yuuki said not giving up. But something caught her attention.

"Who has this?" She asked pointing. Akira's gaze went to where her sister was pointing so did Aoi.

"That's mine." Aoi answered simply.

"Eh~ Why?"

"Some girls gave it to me as a thank you."

"Wa~ Aoi is really popular with the girls~" Yuuki said standing up then hugging Aoi.

"Can't breathe.." Aoi said her voice muffled from the hug.

"Yuuki-neechan.. She can't breathe.." Akira said to Yuuki trying to save Aoi from Yuuki's deadly hug.

"Gomen Aoi-chan~" Yuuki replied cheerfully letting go of her grip.

"Air!" Aoi said glad to breath again.

"So Aoi you saved them from..?" Akira asked.

"Some guys were bothering them." Aoi replied not really interested in the topic.

"Wa~ Our heroic Aoi~" Yuuki said to Aoi giving her yet another deadly hug.

While Yuuki was hugging Aoi, Akira opened the wraper.

"Chocolate.." Akira said.

"Hmm?" Yuuki let go of Aoi then looked at her sister.

Aoi was glad that she et go than she took deep breaths enjoying the fresh air that she couldn't have for a few seconds.

"Speaking of chocolate.. It must be almost time for valentines." Akira spoke up.

"Hm~ Are you giving chocolate to someone Akira-chan?" Yuuki said to Akira teasing her.

Akira's face turned crimson red.

"Let me guess~ It's Fuu-"

"WAAAA~!"Yuuki then was cut off by Akira's screaming.

As it her screaming was dieing down. Yuuki continued her sentence, "Fuu-" But it was cut off by Akira's screaming agian.

"Agh! Why is it as soon as I arrive I hear screaming."

Then all attention was directed to the person that just arrived home.

"Hmm.. Baka-chan were you practicing your vocals?" Fuuto the person that just arrived said to Akira while smirking teasingly to her.

"I wasn't baka!" Akira said to Fuuto defending herself.

Fuuto then sat down next to Akira.

"Why are you sitting next to me baka?" Akira asked him.

"Hmm.. i thought you liked me sitting beside you" Then Fuuto's face was close to Akira's right ear. "Akira-chan." He said whispering sweetly.

Akira's face turned red as Fuuto did that. While Yuuki just giggled at that and Aoi smiling.

"Why did you that baka!" Akira said to Fuuto. "And stop giggling like you're a teen Yuuki-nee!" She then said to her sister that was giggling.

"What did you say ochibi." Yuuki stood up and glared at Akira.

"OLD." Akira said also standing up glaring at Yuuki.

"BRING IT!" Yuuki said making a stance and her right hand signaling her to come.

"Don't regret what you said obaa-san." Akira said relaxing her shoulders.

As they were preparing for battle Aoi stood up on the sofa and...

"Aoi chop." Aoi said plainly both of her hands in a chopping position and it landed on each of their heads.

"OW!" They both cried in pain.

"Aw~ And it was getting fun.." Fuuto said.

"And I was hoping that Yuuki-chan win.." Kaname added.

"Eh~ I was hopping that Akira win." Fuuto said.

They were both having a glaring battle.

"Aoi!" "Aoi-nee!" They both shouted in unison. "Kneel." Aoi said to her sisters.

"NO!" They both said in unison.

Then Aoi went upstairs to her room. Yuuki and Akira watched Aoi as she was going up. They first though that Aoi was tired telling them what to do. But then she returned and brought her wooden sword for kendo.

"Kneel." She glared at them and pointed the wooden sword. They both did just that.

"We're back~" Tsubaki said as soon as he opened the door. With Azusa following him from behind.

"Eh..? What happened here?" Tsubaki said seeing the thing that was happening in the living room. Yuuki and Akira were both kneeling on the floor as if they did something wrong while Akira was holding a wooden sword at the front of both of them. While Fuuto and Kaname were having a glaring contest.

**"Yuuki.. Aoi..Akira.."** Yuuki and Akira both felt a hand on each of their shoulder.

As they looked back they saw a person but it's face was covered with hair.

"KYAA!" Yuuki and Akira screamed and now they were each holding Aoi's feet.

From all of the boys the one that become scared was only Tsubaki..

Aoi aimed her wooden sword on its head and "SMACK".

"OW!"

"Yume-nee?" Aoi asked than going closer to it.

"Yes.." Yume said holding her head that was hit by the wooden sword.

As she answered all of them sighed in relief.

"Nee-chan! Don't scare me like that!" Yuuki said screaming at her sister.

"I didn't mean to scare you though.."

"Nee-chan.. I'm sorry I can't focus if you're like this.." Akira said to her sister. Yume's hair was a mess and her pony and hair was covering her face.

Akira then went upstairs and quickly brought a hair tie with her. She than tied her sister's hair.

"Ah~ That's much better~ Thank you Akira~" She said happily thanking her sister.

"Yume-san, why was your hair so messy?" Azusa asked.

"I was finishing things for the deadline but it was too much to do it by myself.. And I can't find my hair tie.." Yume explained.

"Then what's that on your left hand?" Yuuki asked pointing at Yume's left hand.

"Hm?" Yume than checked her left hand and there she found a hair tie.

"Oh.. There it is.. " Yume said plainly.

"Hah.. Nee-chan what were you going to say to us?" Akira asked.

"Oh.. I need your help.." She said to her sisters.

"Sure." The three of them said in unison. Yume handed the papers for her manga. And they directly know what they had to do. Three of them went to the dining table and did what they had to do there.

"And maybe..." Yume continued than looked at the boys that was at the living room.

"You guys will help me right?" Yume said smiling and tilting her head cutely.

Kaname, Azusa, and Tsubaki nodded while they're face turned pink because of the blush. Then they all went to the dining table.

"Should I also help?" Ukyo asked making his way out of the kitchen.

"Ukyo-san, you are already helping us for making the food. So you don't have to." Yume said.

Ukyo just smiled and returned to the kitchen.

"I'm leaving." Fuuto said while standing up going upstairs. But before he was about to step on the stairs Yume stopped him with Aoi's wooden sword.

The wooden sword was blocking Fuuto.

Annoyed Fuuto said, " Move."

"You have nothing to do so you better help me." She said glaring at him.

"Baka, I think you better help." Akira said her gaze still on her work.

"Hm." Fuuto than sat next to his brothers and helped.

A few hours later-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

"And.. I think we're done!" Yume said finishing the last one.

"Finally.." They all sighed.

"Thanks for your help!" Yume said to all of them. Then she went to her room followed by the rest of them.

Fuuto POV:

I went to my room and tried to sleep. Because I kept waking up so I went outside and now I was standing at the front of someone's room.

I opened it. Thankful that it wasn't locked. I then went inside and stared at the person that was sleeping soundly.

I leaned in closer to her face..

As my lips were getting closer to her lips..

'I think it's much more fun to tease her when she's awake.' I thought to myself.

I then imagined her face turning crimson red her eyes wide because of shock..

So instead I just kissed her forehead and went outside her room.

"Fuuto." Someone siad next to the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Yume POV:

I finished it~ Now I can relax and send it tomorrow~ Woohoo~

I went to my room feeling really happy that I could finish it before the deadline. Even though the deadline is tomorrow it's easier to finish it before. Having a lot of people around you makes thing easier for me.

As I was about to sleep, I heard a knock on my door. I grunted and slowly opened the door.

"Yume~" Outside my door was the forever lively Tsubaki-san. The person I tried to at all cost avoid.

"What?" I asked him expresionless.

"I didn't know that you were a mangaka (comic artist)~" Tsubaki-san said his face happy.

"You didn't ask."

"Well, you have a point." Tsubaki-san said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well.. Goodnight." Tsubaki-san smiled at me.

I nodded slightly.

"Ah, Yume if you are troubled you can talk to me. Ok?" He smiled. Seeing him worried about me and smiling at me. It feels like.. No..

"Ok." I nodded "Thanks." I looked at his face and smiled to him.

"I-it's not a big deal." Tsubaki slightly stuttered his face flush red.

As Tsubaki-san was leaving I closed the door to my room.

'I think I have a chance..' I though to myself smiling at the thought.

A few minutes passed after I talked to Tsubaki-san. I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about Tsubaki-san.

So I decided to make a glass hot chocolate milk at the kitchen. I went to the kitchen and made it there. I then heard sounds drom the living room. I prepared my self and slowly went to the living room.

'What could it be...? Who would be awake at this hour..' I thought.

But then again I am awake, so there could be someone awake.

'Was it a thief? An alien?! Or a ghost?! '

Hah.. I think I am reading too much supernatural manga..

'Note to self: Do not read too much supernatural mangas.' I reminded myself.

But what I saw was much more worse than that..

In the middle of the living room there stood Tsubaki and Ema. Tsubaki held Ema in his hands and he was kissing her.. It also looked like Ema kissed Tsubaki back.

I stood there frozen in place. My hands were shaking and the glass that I held fell to the groung causing it to break.

They glanced to the sound of the broken glass.

"Sorry.." I said silently and picked up the broken glass. But because I was too careless my hand bled horribly.

"Ouch." I hissed lightly at the pain.

"Yume!" "Yume-nee!" Tsubaki and Ema said. They came closer to me.

"Don't come near me!" I shouted to them.

Startled they just stood there. Looking quite shocked at my sudden tone.

'Ah.. What did I say..' I soon regret what I said..

"Sorry.." I said to them, my gaze on my bleeding hand.

I quickly threw the broken glass away to the trash bin.

Tsubaki and Ema was still at the living room. I went to the living room to go upstairs because I was planning on going to my room.

"Yume, how is your hand?" Tsubaki asked worried as he looked at my hand. He saw that I haven't tend the wound yet.

"Yume-nee, let me help you." Ema said as she took my hand.

I shook away her grasp. Ema was startled and then she just stood there her gaze to the floor.

"She was trying to help." Tsubaki said to me as he held my shoulders with both of his hands.

I looked at him with a sad expression on my face. 'Why did he defend Ema.. I know what I did was wrong but.. Why..' I thought to myself even though I knew the answer to it.

I shook both of his hands from my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I did that Ema, Tsubaki.. I'm sorry for my interruption."I looked at him using my best fake smile.

I walked upstairs.

"Yume." I heard Tsubaki called me.

"I won't say anything to the others." I said to him without glancing back. I continued going to my room. I went inside the elevator and clicked the floor that I was heading to.

I was waiting to get to my floor room. All of the things that I saw.. Why did I have to see it.. Why..

I felt my vision going blurry. Then tears fell one by one to my cheeks.

"What.. Do they have a leak in the elevator..?" I asked myself feeling the water on my cheeks.

"Haha.. There is no way there is a leak at the elevator.." I laughed at my own question. Tears still on my face.

"I must be really tired that tears come from my eyes." I reassured myself.

"I mean why would I cry over such thing. I already know that I didn't have a chance." Then my tears fell even harder.

'Why.. Why does my tears keep falling... I'm stronger than that.. I need to stop crying..'

But soon my tears dropped one by one and soon it was too hard for me to keep it all in.

"WAAHH!" I crouched down and cried as hard as I could.

A few minutes passed after I cried my eyes out, I looked around and realized I was at the elevator. The elavator opened then closed again signaling that I have arrived at my floor. I dried all of my tears. And I made a expressionless face. 'I can't show my weakness to them.' I thought to myself.

Then I went out of the elevator. As I was about to go to my room the room next to me which was Akira's, Aoi and Yuuki's was on the other side of the floor. I heard a male voice from Akira's room. That voice was really familiar to me.

'It's probably him.'

I waited and leaned on the wall next to Akira's door.

I then see the door opened.

"Fuuto." I said crossing my arm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuuto's POV:

Yume-san was waiting outside of Akira's door. And here I am now at the living room. Yume-san was sitting in front of me.

"Fuuto."

"Hm."

"You like Akira right?" She asked me.

"Who knows." I answered not wanting to answer her question.

"You don't have to pretend. I know that you tease her to show that you like her."

"So maybe I do." I smirked.

"And I also know that Akira likes you. By now I understand that you also notice."

"Hm." I answered. It isn't really hard to find out that Akira likes me.

"Wahaa~ I'm correct~" She suddenly said happily although her tone was serious just now.

"Ah~ But you can't tresspass again unless she's fine with it, ok Fuuto?" She said smiling.

"If you do.. I don't know what will happen to you." She directly changed her tone serious.

I slightly shivered.

"Oh, and listen to me clearly Fuuto."

"If you as so hurt her or play with her feelings.." She continued.

Then she cracked her knuckles and she was glaring at me. "You know what will happen right, Fuuto."

I gulped at her threat.

"And you can call me nee-san." She said smiling.

"Yume-neesan, your hands are bleeding." I said pointing at her hands.

"Oh right.." She said her eyes looked sad.

"You're not going to tend it?" I asked her.

"I will." She said and smiled at me.

"Why did it bleed?" As I said that she flinched a little.

"Fuuto, I support you with Akira." She said avoiding my question. I figured that she doesn't want to tell me so I just ignored it.

"Thank you nee-san." I smiled at her.

"You may go back to your room now Fuuto." She said waving her hands telling me to go.

"Good night nee-san." I said and I directly went to my own room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yume POV:

I just talked or you could say 'threaten' Fuuto. But besides that I support him. Even though he looks like he doesn't really care but he really cares for Akira.

"Hah.." I sighed. I looked at my hands that was still bleeding. I remembered that scene again..

"Argh!" I grunted in frustration. I laid on the couch and looked at the ceiling.

"Yume-san?" I heard someone say.

I looked at the source. And it was his twin know..Why is it the person with the same face...

"What is it Azusa-san?" I asked him.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"I'm fine." I smiled at him. Lied..

"Don't lie."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked him.

'How did he know..?' I thought to myself.

"Well you're hand is bleeding." He answered.

'Of course..' I face palmed.

"Yume-san, I think it's best to tend your hand." He said to me.

"I'm fine." I then stood up. But he grabbed my wrist.

"Sit. I'm going to tend it."

Beause of his sudden seriousness. I found myself sitting. Azusa then went to take the first aid kit and know he sat down in front of me tending my bleeding hand.

"Ow." I flinched a little.

"Sorry." He said, his gave still on my wounded hand. After a few minutes passed he then finished.

"Thank you." I said to him, eyeing my now bandaged hand.

"You're welcome." He smiled to me.

"What happened with your hand?" He asked.

"The glass broke and I wasn't careful." I answered.

"Oh, I see." He said.

"What are you doing here Azusa-san?"

"I was looking for Tsubaki." As he said Tsubaki's name I flinched.

"Oh.. Well, I haven't seen him." I said smiling at him.

"You can cry Yume-san." My eyes widened at his statement.

"You saw?"

Azusa just nodded.

"Please keep this from the others Azusa." I told him.

"I will."

"Azusa-san, I'm sorry you have to see that."

"Huh?"

"You know, Tsubaki and Ema.." Azusa looked confused for a while.

"Oh.."

I then smiled at him.

"Well, I'm going to my room. Good night Azusa." I said to him and smiled.

"It's alright if I call you Azusa right?" I asked him.

Azusa looked flustered but then he answered, "Sure. And I can call you Yume?"

"Of course." I said smiling sweetly at him.

"I bet you were really heart broken seeing that. Well, goodnight~" I then went upstairs heading to my room.

"I was actually more heart broken seeing you cry.."

I heard Azusa said something but I didn't quite hear it.

'It must be my imagination' I thought then shrugged it off.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for those who follow, favorite, and review I really appreciate it~ / And **December 25th** I will work on my grammar, thanks for telling me~ ^0^

**December 25th : **Sorry about that T.T I've fixed it though~ Thank you ~ :D

Please tell me if I make some mistakes so I can fix it~ Please review~ And thanks for reading~! XD


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Yume POV:

I woke up and do my usual morning activities. I used a light blue long sleeved shirt with skin tight jeans. I also used my white scarf. I took my big brown envelope that consists the manga. I took some money and my cellphone.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I could see my eyes looking quite sore because of crying last night.

'I hope they don't realize it.' I thought to myself.

I went out of my room and to the living room.

At the living room I saw Ukyo-san in the kitchen as usual, my sisters, Fuuto, Yuusuke, and Ema in the living room eating their breakfast.

"Ohayou onee-chan~" She said smiling. Then Yuuki's expression changed and now she looked worried. "Wha-"

"Ohayou." I said to her smiling back and cutting her sentence so the others don't realize.

'Yume is really observant..'

Aoi and Akira just raised their hands. Their gaze still on their food.

'Hah.. Good thing these two don't realize..'

I then patted both of their heads.

"Ohayou Yume-san." Ukyo-san said to me.

"Ohayou Yume-neechan." Ema said to me normally but I could see that she seems quite uncomfartable with me.

"Ohayou Ukyo-san." I said to Ukyo-san who was at the kitchen.

Then I looked at Ema. "Ohayou Ema-chan." I said slightly smiling at her. Seeing Ema makes me remember of that incident so I couldn't fully smile. Then Ema seems quite relieved that I replied.

"Ohayou Yume-neechan~" Fuuto said smiling at me.

"Ohayou." Yuusuke said slightly nodding.

"Ohayou." I said to both of them.

"Wait.." Akira siad as she put her bread down.

Then Akira looked at Fuuto who was on her left.

"You can't say nee-chan to my onee-chan." Akira said glaring at Fuuto.

"Yume-neechan told me to call her that." Fuuto said to Akira smirking.

"What?!" Akira said then she looked at me. "Nee-chan?"

I just smiled and winked at her. Akira then shot me a glare. Which I ignored.

"Well you can't say that to my nee-chan!" Akira said to Fuuto.

"It's up to me what to call her baka-chan." Fuuto said stilll with a smirk on his face.

"How about if Fuuto call me nee-chan too, Akira-chan?" Yuuki asked Akira.

"I don't care about you obaa-san." Akira said with a straight face.

"Ochibi!" Yuuki said to Akira.

"Obaa-san!"

Then they both continued with this. While the others continued eating ignoring Akira and Yuuki.

I then took some bread from the kitchen and directly ate it.

"You're leaving already?" Ukyo-san asked me. Then Ukyo-san's face seems worried "Ah, What's wrong wi-"

"Yup~ " I said to Ukyo-san trying to cut his sentence.

Ukyo-san then put back his normal smile.

I bet he understands that I don't want to talk about it.

"Have a safe trip." He said to me.

"Thanks." I replied.

I took my big brown envelope and prepared to leave.

As I was about to leave I meet the twins.

'Great..'

"Ohayou Yume." Azusa said to me.

"Ohayou." Tsubaki said not as cheerful as usual.

"Ohayou Azusa and Tsubaki-san." I said to them only looking at Azusa.

"What's wrong with your eyes Yume-chan?" He asked me looking worried.

"Are you going to go Yume?" Azusa asked trying to change the subject.

I nodded my head.

'Thank you Azusa.' I thanked him in my mind. I smiled to him then his face turned beet red.

"Why are you guys using first name basis?" Tsubaki-san asked us looking quite angry.

"None of your buisness Tsubaki-san." I said to him faking my smile.

Tsubaki-san just stood there dumbfounded by what I say.

"Then call me Tsubaki, Yume -chan." He said. "Nee? Nee?" He got closer and closer to me.

'Hah.. '

"I have to go Tsubaki-san." I said to him directly going to the door.

"Yume-chan!" I heard him say but I ignored.

'I can't see his face for a while..'

Tsubaki POV:

"Yume-chan!" I said but she already went out.

"You can talk to her later Tsubaki." Azusa told me.

"Mm." I then went to the dining table and sat next to Ema.

'Why didn't Yume answer me? Is it because of yesterday?' I thought to myself. I tried to figure out the reason.

I then glanced at Ema.

Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was siting at the sofa in the living room practicing my lines. Then I saw Ema-chan going to the living room. Her face looked like she cried a lot.

"What's wrong Ema-chan?" I asked her.

And then Ema explained to me that she is actually adopted and her real parents already passed away.

Seeing Ema like this makes me want to protect her.

And without realising it I kissed Ema. Then she kissed me back.

"Prang"

I then heard a glass fall. Me and Ema looked at the source of the sound.

I then saw Yume.

"Sorry.." She said then she started picking up the broken glass.

I was about to help her.

"Ouch." She said. Then I saw that her hand was bleeding.

"Yume!" "Yume-nee!" Me and Ema said. We came closer to her.

"Don't come near me!" She shouted to us.

'Why? We only want to help.'

I stood there staring at Yume. I really want to help her...

"Sorry.." She said her gaze wasn't on us but on her hand.

Then she took all of the glass shard and went to throw it in the trash bin.

We just stood there. I was waiting for Yume.

"Yume, how is your hand?" I asked her as I looked at her hand. A lot of blood was coming out of it.

"Yume-nee, let me help you." Ema said as she took Yume's hand.

Yume shook away her grasp.

'Why did she do that?'

"She was trying to help." I said to her as I held her shoulders with both of my hands.

She then looked at me with a sad expression on her face. I soon felt that my heart hurt seeing that expression on her face.

'Did I say something wrong?' I thought to myself.

She then shook both of my hands from her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I did that Ema, Tsubaki.. I'm sorry for my interruption." She said to us. Then she smiled. But it wasn't her usual smile..

She then walked upstairs.

"Yume." I called her out.

She stopped for a while. "I won't say anything to the others." She said that without glancing at me.

'That wasn't what I was going to ask.'

Ema went back to her room first.

I was really worried about Yume. All that I thought was that if Yume was alright or how is she doing. My mind was filled with Yume. I soon went upstairs to my room.

"Tsubaki." I heard someone say. I looked to my right and saw Azusa.

"Azusa." I said.

Azusa's face was really serious.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"No." He said shaking his head and smiling.

"I'm going to my room." I said to him.

"Ok." He said.

I then went to my room.

End of flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Did Azusa see what happen?' I thought to myself looking at my twin.

"What's wrong Tsubaki?" He asked me.

I then shook my head. "It's nothing." I said to him then I continued with my breakfast.

'Azusa didn't say anything so he probably didn't..'

* * *

A/N: Hi~ Well, if you guys are wondering when is the timeline, I just made it up.

But this is when most of them are starting to like Ema and Ema is still a 3rd year. I made Ema find out that she is adopted faster. Hehe~

Well I didn't watch all of the episodes so as I said before it could be OOC. But I think some of them are OOc though -.-

Enjoy~


End file.
